


70% Off

by Maifire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Shiro is a good brother, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), broganes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maifire/pseuds/Maifire
Summary: The store was empty, a closed sign hanging in the window and only the back lights on. It was eerily silent. Lance passed a rack of fluffy coats and high heels. He walked to the side of the store where the cash registers were.--After an accident that left Lance's older brother hospitalized, the McClain family had to make a number of changes. In the summer before junior year, Lance gets a job at the old consignment shop in town. Throughout the summer he makes new friends, reconnects with old ones, and learns more about himself and the world around him.--Based off of an encounter I witnessed between two employees of the consignment shop near me.





	70% Off

It was Lance’s first day at his job, and he was not excited. It was the summer before his junior year, and he was supposed to be at the beach, working on his tan. Not stuck at a part time job he only got because he was friends with someone who already worked there. He groaned internally as he opened the door, a tiny bell going off.

Ever since Luis’ accident, money has been tight in the McClain household. Lance’s dad took another job, his mother doubling up on shifts, and Veronica taking a gap year instead of going to college. Lance knew getting a job was just him doing his part to help, and he was fine with that, but it doesn’t mean he had to enjoy it.

The store was empty, a closed sign hanging in the window and only the back lights on. It was eerily silent. Lance passed a rack of fluffy coats and high heels. He walked to the side of the store where the cash registers were. 

A tall man with an orange moustache was already waiting for him, “Ah! You must be Lance! I am Coran, and I will be your manager- you’re here rather early aren’t you? Your shift starts at seven you know- most people come ten minutes early, but almost an hour! I think that’s a new record! Already aiming to impress on your first day, are you?”

Lance blinked as the man laughed, already alarmed at the fast paced and overly excitedness exhuming from the person in front of him. He would have liked to have came at six fifty, but his mother had to drop him off on the way to her job, which was over an hour away in the opposite direction. Coran walked around the counter, a hand resting on Lance’s shoulder, forcing him to move along in the same direction he was walking or face the possibility of being dragged.

The taller man stopped in front of a door in the far back of the store, opening it up and shooing Lance inside. It was poorly lit, and filled wall to wall with bins and racks of old clothes. There was a boy squatting in the middle of the room, who looked up when the door opened. He was wearing a black tee shirt, and a red flannel rolled up at the sleeves. He had the worst haircut Lance had ever seen.

Coran clapped his hands as the other boy rose to his feet and crossed his arms, “This is Keith! He will be helping you out your first day! Now, if you must excuse me, this room really gives me the heebie jeebies!”

“Uh hi, my name is Lance,” he cleared his throat and withdrew his held out his hand when Keith made no move to shake it, “and you’re Keith...so what exactly are we doing?”

The other boy let out a short breath and turned back around, gesturing to the bin he was just in front of, “We go through the clothes people have dropped off and sort them into bins of if we’re going to keep them or give them back. Then we take the clothes that we’re keeping and hang them up on racks. That’s what I’m doing now.”

Lance nodded, swinging his arms by his side as he watched Keith pick up a shirt from one bin and a hanger from another, “So why are you here so early? Coran told me that-”

“Are you just going to stand there or can you come over here and help?” 

Keith was standing there, clothes still in his hand and an annoyed look gracing his face. Lance decided right there, as he walked over to where the bin of hangers and clothes was, that he did not like Keith. Not one bit. 

He let a short breath out of his nose as he scooped up a dress and hung it next to the others on the rack. It was silent in the small room, and for a while that’s how they worked- Keith moving through bins at an alarming pace, and Lance trying to stay as far away from him as possible.

Lance was sorting through a rack when Keith moved to the other side, head peeking over the row of clothes, but eyes not meeting Lance’s, “Shiro- my brother, he works here too. He’s been here the longest aside from Coran and his niece, so he comes in early every morning to set up. It’s not like I want to be here this early.”

He shuffled away, and Lance followed the movement. He hadn’t seen anyone else when he had arrived, but maybe there was another back room somewhere that he had missed. Keith looked up, this time catching Lance’s eye. He must have thought the silence was dismissive, “Look, I’ve been here since five thirty, okay? So if I’m a bit abrasive I’m really sorry, but-”

Lance cut him off with a laugh, his hand coming up defensively, “It’s all good, I’m not really a morning person either. On the way here my sister Veronica…”

They soon fell into an easy conversation, Keith talking about the small thrift store and those who worked there. When Lance explained that he already knew Hunk, who worked there as well, and told stories about them growing up, Keith actually smiled. His lips quirked up at the ends and his eyes lit up with humor, and Lance had to pause to cough, because when Keith smiled he couldn’t concentrate. 

They were actually a good team when they weren’t sulking in silence, instead exchanging easy banter and teasing. 

Keith looked up at the clock groaning when he saw the time, “Five minutes until we open. Grab a rack so we can bring it out on the main floor.”

Lance did as he was told, and followed the other boy out the door, smiling and saying hi to Hunk when they passed the cash registers. He paused from wiping the glass countertop, raising his eyebrows, “I didn’t see you come in, how long have you been here?”

“Oh not that long! Just since-”

“Lance! C’mon we don’t have all day,” Keith’s voice carried over the racks of jeans and shorts.

Lance shot an apologetic look over his shoulder as he followed the angry grumbling, “Sorry! Where do you want these to go.” 

Keith grabbed the rack and pushed it next to the one he had just wheeled out, turning to walk back to the room they were in earlier, “Lets go slow poke, we’ve still got five more racks to come out.”

The taller boy moved to walk next to Keith, looking over at the boy’s face which was pulled up into a smirk. He laughed as he sped walked ahead. Maybe he wouldn’t hate working here after all.


End file.
